


Now say you're mine

by shiniestqueen (sparrowinsky)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Impregnation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Voice Kink, look there's just a lot of smutty stuff ok, what can I say I was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowinsky/pseuds/shiniestqueen
Summary: Gage is gonna give his Boss whatever she wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and playing fallout and mad at Nuka-Cola's forced endings so I decided to drag Gage around with me for a while and I just. 
> 
> I dunno. Here is porn, enjoy.

"Boss-- Nora--" Gage sucks in smoke-sharp air through his nose. The rolling of her hips has gotten wilder, frenetic. It's all he can do to keep from losing control. "You gotta stop. You gotta--"

"No, no, no." It's a gasp, a whimper, a plea, a breathless moan as she tips her head back against his shoulder. Gage lets his eyes drift shut just for a moment, the feel of her wrapped around his cock too much. She whimpers again, wordless, when he drags his hand from hip to her belly.

"You gotta stop, Boss," he mutters in her ear as his hand presses hard against the soft skin of her stomach. He can feel the faint outline of him inside her and his cock twitches. He's half a second from going off and that's the problem. "You gotta stop unless you want me shooting off inside've you." He feels her moan more than he hears it. Feels her moan and the sudden hard clench of her cunt around him. It doesn't help his resolve any, not with the way she wriggles for friction between his chest and his hand. 

"Please," she begs. Raw need threads her voice. Please could be so many things. Please don't stop. Please let her come. Please-- no, she won't mean that. No smooth, pretty young thing like the Over-Boss is gonna want some ragged old Raider to risk knocking her up. Just thinking about it has his balls tightening in anticipation, though, the idea of-- of-- 

Gage bites the inside of his cheek-- hard-- and still has to take a handful of measured breaths before he feels like anything more than a live wire. So yeah, hell yeah, he likes the idea. Never has before, never wanted to play family with any Raider woman he's had on his dick, but fuck. The thought of a curve to the Boss's stomach, the thought of putting it there. Fuck.

She’s talking again before he can even think of what to say, what to do-- what he  _ should _ do is pull her right up off of him and stick his face between her legs until she’s screaming, slip a finger or two inside of her and make her come until she’s weak in the knees, he knows that, he does-- 

“Please, please, Gage, fuck me, I wanna-- I wanna come on your dick, Gage, I wanna feel you inside me--” 

\--and she clenches again. Gage groans, pulling her tighter against his chest. He pulls his other hand away from her hip and dips it between her legs. His knees are between hers, forcing them wide, leaving her exposed-- and fuck, ain’t that hotter than a plasma burn, the thought that any fool who dares come up that elevator is gonna see the Boss stuffed full of his cock, get an eyeful of the bruises he’s sucked into her tits. The thought makes him groan again, pure willpower the only thing keeping him plastered to the shitty plastic chair instead of bucking up into her sweet wet heat. 

He touches her as much to distract himself as to get her off. It’s easier to keep himself steady if he focuses on her breathy little moans, the way her hands fly to her breasts to pinch and pull at her nipples the moment his thumb brushes over her clit. She likes that, the feel of his gun callouses against her skin. She was drunk when she told him but it’s seared into his brain forever. She likes his hands on her, all his rough edges against her softness. He uses it against her now, his fingers just that hair too rough as he rubs circles around her nub, a little too firm. It pulls whimpers from her, incoherent sobbing need as she tries to bounce on his cock again. He doesn’t let her, drops his head down to her neck to suck another mark into her skin there. 

It breaks their rules. It’s a mark anyone’s gonna see, if they care to look, and sure as hell ain’t any raider with eyes in this park that doesn’t. Gage can’t help it, though. He can’t mark her the way he wants-- the way he suddenly, strangely, fiercely wants-- so he’ll leave whatever brand he can get away with. 

“You’re gonna,” he whispers into her ear when he pulls away to admire the dark splotch on her throat. He doesn’t recognize his own voice, but she gasps and shudders, full-body, when he speaks. “You’re gonna come, sweetheart-- Boss-- you’re gonna come on my dick, right fucking now.” With that he bites into her neck, hard enough to leave a bruise. At the same moment he pinches her clit between two rough fingers.

The Boss screams his name while she comes. She’s never done that before. It’s open up here in her quarters, and sounds spill down the mountain almost as easily as they float up it. They’ve both been aware of that, both kept themselves hushed, moaning into each other’s skin instead of crying out for the world to hear.

Apparently his Boss forgot, this time. She screams his name, and he gambles on his self-control, pulling his hands back to her hips to lift her almost all the way off of him--and she’s still coming, still clenching and rippling around him-- and then slam her back down. This time it’s not just his name. “God, fuck,  _ Gage _ , yes, yes yes yes, Gage, please, please fuck me Gage, I want you so bad, please, please, god, fucking--  _ ungh--” _

“You got me, Boss,” he hisses, and does it again. He feels like a bomb collar about to go off, but he can’t help it, fuck, not the way she’s begging so loud they can probably hear it all the way in the ‘wealth, let alone down in Nuka-Town. 

“--Gage-- please come in me,  _ please _ ,  _ Gage, fucking come in me-- unh-- come-- in-- me-- _ ”

He’s so surprised he stops moving at all. His fingers dig into her hips while his brain fizzes stupidly, trying to put together what she said. He heard the words, but-- 

While he’s processing she shakes on his lap, her limbs trembling with the force of her orgasm. He likes that about her, a part of him manages to think, the way she lets go, the way it takes her whole body when she comes.  He’s still frozen when she groans and slumps back against him, twisting her neck so she can look up at his face. 

“Gage?” 

“Uh.” He clears his throat, still staring straight out of the Grille. Whoops and laughter drift in on the night air. Yeah, no way in hell the assholes down on the ground missed any of that little show. “Yeah, Boss?” It takes him too long to say it and it’s all he can manage.

The Boss blinks up at him, a lazy smile gracing her lips. “You’re still hard, Gage.” She emphasizes her point by clenching her pussy tight around his dick, and yeah, he’s still so fucking hard it hurts. “I thought I gave you an order.”

“Uh. You did, Boss?” She sure as hell did, and he’s trying his hardest not to think about it. It’s just as impossible as it damn well sounds, to think about anything except coming in a gorgeous woman who just told you to.

“You’re still  _ so _ hard,” she says instead of dignifying his stupid question with an answer. “Put your hands on my breasts, Gage.” He does, cupping them in his palms before his fingers find her nipples and pinch lightly. That lazy smile grows into a full-blown grin as she clenches on him again. “ _ Good _ boy, Gage.”

Oh, fuck, that’s one she’s never brought to the table before, and something sharp and white-hot sparks down Gage’s spine even as his brain says  _ when have you ever been into taking orders _ ?

From her, apparently, always. 

One of her hands winds up around his neck, the motion thrusting her chest forward. He keeps playing with her tits. She told him to, after all. And she moans so pretty when he tugs and twists and-- fuck. Fuck, but he’s gone for her. Not like he hasn’t thought it before, but it hits him like a punch every time, like it comes out of nowhere.

“I think I told you to come in me,” she purrs. She doesn’t change her tone. It’s still the same voice that begged him to fuck her a few minutes ago. “I can feel how close you are, Gage. I can feel you throbbing inside of me. You want to do it. You want to--  _ ah-- _ I know you do.” She’s rolling her hips now, that slow roll with the hitch at the end that drags his cock against her sweet spot, the one she uses when she’s gonna tease him a while. The one that usually ends with him coming on her tits, because she knows he likes to mark her up even if it isn’t gonna last.

That’s not what she’s using it for this time. She pulls her arm away and leans forward, bracing her hands on his knees. He can’t help but look down when she moves again, and fuck, shit, seeing her wet pussy sliding up and down his dick like that ain’t doin’ anything for his self-control.

Seems she doesn’t want it to, though. 

“ _ I _ want it.” Her voice comes out a little rougher this way. He can’t reach her breasts, now, so he settles his hands on her waist, waiting. He trusts the Boss not to feed him to Gatorclaws, he can’t exactly offer her less trust up here, doing this. Not even when one of her nimble hands slides down between them and then further, cupping his balls and squeezing gently. “I want you to fill me up, Gage.”

“Bad idea, Boss,” he hisses between his gritted teeth. She laughs. A full-body laugh, one that makes her bounce on his dick and drags a low, helpless moan from him.

The moan turns into a groan when she gives him one more squeeze and then slips right off his lap. Some hollow feeling settles in Gage’s stomach, below the relief. She was just teasing him, and now he’ll get to jerk onto her breasts and maybe eat her out again--

“Don’t touch yourself, Gage,” she murmurs. His hand stills less than an inch from his dick. The Boss doesn’t turn but she tosses a glance over her shoulder, something hungry burning in her dark eyes. “I’m going to kneel on my bed, Gage, and you’re going to come and fuck me some more, and then you. Are going. To come. Inside me.”

“ _ Boss-- _ ” he’s not proud of how his voice breaks, a world of aching desire wound into one syllable. “Ain’t safe, Boss.”

“Nothing’s safe, Gage. Oh, you’re worried about getting me pregnant, right?”

All he can manage is a wordless sound of agreement.

“Gage, you’ve been fucking me raw for a month. You think I would have let your dick  _ near  _ me if I didn’t want that?”

“Shit-- Boss, not  _ me _ . You don’t want some-- some broken-down old raider fucking a baby into you--”

“No, Gage, I want  _ you _ ‘fucking a baby into me, and--” she walked to the bed, hips swaying. “--and now I kinda want to hear you tell me about it while you do.”

Gage licks his lips, consults his better judgement, and finds it’s fucked off to who knows where. She barely makes it to the bed before he’s inside her again. Hard to have restraint when your favorite person in the world is asking you to do to them  _ exactly _ what you want to do to them.

And she’s liked his voice from day one, even before she let him crawl into her bed. She wants to hear him? She’ll hear him.

“Fucking love your body.” He manages to sound almost conversational as he settles his hands on her hips. “Love fucking your body, too.”

She snorts at the joke. He can almost hear the rolling of her eyes. 

“Gonna give you what you want, Boss,” he mutters, and starts to move. Slow at first, then speeding up as she starts getting noisy again, her fingers curling into the soft blankets he found for her in one of the gift-shops. “Gonna fill you up and leave you dripping.” He reaches for her hair, leaving the other hand on her hip to brace himself as he winds his fist in her long braid and tugs her upright, then slides it around her front to press against her stomach again. “You have any idea how much I wanna see you like that? Dripping my fucking come out of you, all blissed out like a junkie on Med-X? Fuck, Boss, you want a baby in your belly, I wanna fucking  _ put _ it there, and I want every piece of shit raider in this dump to know it.”

“Yes,” she breathed. “C’mon, Gage, give it to me.” 

He groaned and increased his pace until the sound of their flesh meeting almost drowned out the hammering of his heart. “You’re a fucking pinup, you walk around here looking like you stepped out of that Nuka-Cola billboard, you know that? Can’t think why you want me--  _ ungh _ \-- but--  _ fuck _ \-- I’ll take what I can-- get--”

There’s not a shred of him that can hold back any longer, but for  _ her, _ Gage tries to be a gentleman. He drops his hand between their legs and scissors his fingers over her clit, angling his thrusts so they slip against that rough patch inside of her every time. She was close the moment he started talking and he takes advantage of it, making her come again moments before he breaks.

“Gage, Gage, Gage,  _ Gage-- _ ” Loud again, he manages to think before his brain shorts out and there is absolutely nothing in the world but her in his arms and around his dick. Each stuttering thrust is another pulse of spunk inside of her,  _ his _ , filling her up just like she told him to--

Sense wanders back into his mind sometime later, when they’re curled up around each other on the bed, at an angle to avoid the damp sticky spot at the bottom where they’d-- yeah. She doesn’t usually sleep if they’re touching-- never has been able to, she told him once, not with anybody-- but right now she’s dozing with her head on his shoulder, on leg hooked over him.

If there’s a rational part left to Gage’s brain-- something he doubts, since he’s pretty sure everything in him reoriented toward her the moment his Boss became the Boss-- it would probably be in a screaming panic right about now. He’s always avoided attachment, never wanted to settle down, but-- fuck.

He knows he’s gonna give his Boss whatever she wants, and damn if he doesn’t want it too.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr](http://www.shiniestqueen.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come yell at me about Fallout things.


End file.
